stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Lionhearted
Star Trek: Lionhearted is a fan fiction series written by Seth A. Roark. The first six seasons (years 2371 through 2376) take place aboard the . It is very loosely based on the USS Enforcer PBEM RPG from the late 1990s. Only one story is online at this time, "New Orders", which is currently undergoing a major rewrite. The series also takes a lot of LUG Trek info as canon and several novels. First season cast *Captain Gedna Tachion, played by Alan Rickman - Commanding Officer *Commander Kiva, played by CGI - Executive Officer/Science Officer *Commander Renee Boyce, played by Helena Bonham Carter - Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Mala Corwin, played by Allison Mack - Nursing officer *Lieutenant Commander Christoffer Williams, played by Cole Hauser - Second officer/Security Chief *Lieutenant Junior Grade Graw Arkan, played by CGI - Assistant Security Chief *Chief Sarah Roberts, played by Brenda Strong - Internal Tactical Operations LCPO *Lieutenant Commander Roger Deict, played by Michael Ironsides - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Junior Grade Jason Meadows, played by Casey Affleck - Assistant Engineering Officer *Lieutenant Junior Grade Michael Garret (Episodes 1-4)/Lieutenant Junior Grade Seff O'Rourke, played by Sean Patrick Flannery - Navigation Officer *Lieutenant Andrea Cazzaros (Episodes 1-4)/LCDR Nikolas Stone - Operations Officer *Ensign Spencer Stone - Assistant Science Officer *Lieutenant Vor - Tactical Officer *Ensign Kimberly Chilton, played by Shannon Sossamon - Assistant Tactical Officer First season episodes *New Orders *Shakedown Cruise - Starfleet Academy Instructor CDR Gedna Tachion helps restart the Defiant class project and heads to the London Fleet Yards to oversee construction of the USS Lionheart, NCC-74207. *Party-Crashers - The Lionheart heads out to complete her space trials, *Pall Bearers - In the aftermath of the Maquis hijacking, Tachion must take a corpse to its father, leaving CDR Kiva to find replacement crew members. *Homecoming - While performing routine maintenance on sensor buoys in the Tarellian System, the Lionheart crew is shocked when one of their vessels returns, claiming to be cured! While the crew is skeptical, the inhabitants of the neighboring system decide to eradicate them. *Aiding & Abetting - While transporting FADM Edward Proudfoot Sr to Starbase 39-Sierra before beginning a Neutral Zone patrol, the Lionheart receives an SOS: from an Orion Merchant vessel! *Marie Celestial - While patrolling the Neutral Zone the Lionheart detects a ship drifting across the Neutral Zone. Upon closer investigation it turns out to be a Romulan Warbird w/ a deceased crew! *Prodigal Son - The Lionheart transports Ambassador Cal West to the Keltic Federation, a long lost Human interstellar power that borders the Romulan Star Empire in the Beta Quadrant. *Blinded by Science - The USS Lionheart serves as a testbed for three sensor systems designed to detect cloaked Romulan vessels. *Shattered Mirror - Kiva takes a runabout to test LT Nakamura's sensor system on the black hole Collapsar 49. The scan reacts w/ the black hole and catapults the craft int the Mirror Universe. *Meltdown - The Lionheart travels to Naussica on a humanitarian aid mission. *Minutemen - With recent Romulan activities on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone the colonists of Haler IV have taken a cue from the Maquis, arming vessels and preparing for way. The Lionheart is sent to convince them to disarm and reassure them that Starfleet will protect them. *Armistice Part 1 Canon and continuity *'' (TNG Novel)'' * (Last Unicorn Games RPG Supplement) Category:Fan fiction Category:Star Trek: Lionhearted